You love me as if I deserve you
by Yumi-chan-Hamano
Summary: Yuumika Week Day 2: Fluff or Angst


Quick thanks to my usual beta reader, Lightning!

And thanks to him, I have a note for my dear readers! Please get your head out of the gutter as this is supposed to be a fluffy oneshot lD

This is based on a quote from tumblr. Check out my post on Ao3 to find the link!

* * *

Mika knew that he shouldn't be relying on Yuu like this, but he couldn't bring himself to drink the blood of someone he did not know. Although the bottle of mixed blood from the squad was also an uncomforting thought, it was a friendly gesture on their end.

Staring at the glass of blood only reminded him of their time in Sanguinem. The large chairs and machinery lined in rows served to take blood from the captive children.

They too were once those children who had their blood taken unwillingly.

But now, it felt wrong to see how fondly Yuu smiled when Mika asked him for help again. He should not be unbuttoning his uniform and welcoming him with open arms. Mika should have restrained himself instead of stepping closer to Yuu.

Yuu probably sensed his hesitancy as he pulled Mika closer.

Mika could pull away now, leave the room and ignore Yuu's confused calls behind him. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He tried to ignore the tingling feeling whenever he was too close to one of the humans, but it was only a matter of time before he tried to pounce on one of them and suck them dry or be killed before that happened.

Mika didn't necessarily care about what they thought about him, but he knew that Yuu wanted them to get along and he could tolerate them most of the time.

"Mika, it's okay," Yuu gently coaxed as he brought up a hand to thread through his blond hair. He hated everything about their situation as he could almost feel the warm blood on the tip of his tongue as he drew closer to the neck. He said to himself that he would never let Yuu be in such a situation, yet here he was, being the very person to break that promise as his fangs pierced into the soft flesh.

He knew that Yuu didn't mind it and it was said many times over, but it never stopped his thoughts from going array.

Mika hated this.

He hated how he was so dependent on blood.

He hated being the very thing that caused the orphans years of suffering.

Mika pulled away slightly to watch as the two bite marks heal, leaving no mark. But in his heart, it added another.

He hated seeing those marks on Yuu, even if it heals quickly because of the demon. There was probably something twisted inside of him that makes him watch the wound close every time they do this, reminding Mika that he was no longer human, and nothing but a filthy vampire.

But what he hated the most was how Yuu would always smile so brightly whenever he looked up again.

Mika's heart clenched at the idea of having to do this again. He knew that Yuu wanted him to rely on him more, but the reckless idiot will only land himself in more trouble. He did want to trust Yuu, but the fact that he could easily throw away humanity was not any comforting thought.

"Are you okay, Mika? Was that not enough?" Yuu asked as his hands reached up to cup Mika's cheeks and forced the vampire to look him in the eyes. They were a beautiful green colour that he missed and love.

He could remember the deep red staring back at him when the demon took over. It was a cold blank stare that sent chills down his spine because it was not Yuu. And it was all his fault.

Mika leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Yuu wordlessly. Yuu shifted and moved his arms to hug Mika, pulling their bodies closer to each other. It was comforting to be able to see and touch Yuu again, to remind Mika that he was still here unlike the other orphans. But he couldn't ignore the fact that because of him, Yuu was used as an experiment and slowly turning into a demon.

"I'm sorry," Mika whispered as he rested his forehead on Yuu's shoulder. "I'm so sorry…"

"For what?" Yuu asked with a ting of confusion.

"For everything."

Yuu frowned at the statement and hugged Mika tighter.

"There's nothing to apologize for."

Mika tried to pull away but Yuu stubbornly held him in place. While Yuu was strong, he was nowhere close to Mika's strength. But Mika didn't want to hurt him so he stopped.

"You love me as if I deserve you," Mika said with a sigh, but snuggled closer to Yuu, "I shouldn't be here, I should have just died with the others."

"Don't say that Mika," Yuu whispered into Mika's ear. It was slightly uncomforting, but Mika didn't move away. "I was really happy to see you again. Whether you're human or vampire, you're still Mika. Heck, you could become a demon and I won't see you any differently. So please don't say that again."

He didn't understand why the words Yuu said riled him up so much but he felt happy for once in a long while, something he gave up on.

Maybe for once Yuu would try to listen to him, leave being everything and find a place away from the JIDA. At least the squad will likely agree, although it will be hard convincing Yuu to leave Guren behind and Kimizuki had his sister to think about.

But he was pulled out of his thoughts with a yelp when he felt Yuu biting on his ear. He pulled away from Yuu in shock and fell back on the carpeted floor.

Yuu stared back at Mika with an equally shocked face before he laughed loudly as clutched at his stomach

"Yuu-chan!" Mika's voice sounded whinier than he had hoped because he was still embarrassed over the whole situation. But he couldn't stay too mad at Yuu because his laughter was so pure, as if the whole world wasn't a mess.

"You're so cute, Mika!" Yuu said as he started to calm down. Mika could feel his heart do a flip at the simple statement. If only Yuu knew the things he did to him.

But not satisfied with letting it end as it did, Mika stood up and pinned Yuu down on the bed.

Yuu looked mildly surprised, but was a little intimidated by how devious Mika was smiling at him, almost kind of like how Shinoa looked when she was setting them up for embarrassment.

"W-what are you doing Mika?"

"Do you know what I still remember from when we were kids?"

"Okay, I was just a brat back then. There's no need to bring up old memories like that."

"I'm not talking about that," Mika said, his eyes twinkling with mischief. It would have been endearing to Yuu if he wasn't on the receiving end of whatever Mika had in mind. "You used to be very ticklish."

Yuu's face paled as he whispered, "You wouldn't."

"I would," Mika said and Yuu squeaked as Mika attacked him mercilessly.

Maybe it was okay to forget the chaos once in a while and truly enjoy his remaining time with Yuu.


End file.
